A conventional electronic flasher contains a simple transistor circuit known as a multivibrator which produces a series of electric pulses at a precise rate, adapted for switching a miniature relay on and off. If an indicator light circuit or a strand of decorative bulbs is controlled by the relay contacts, and so the lamps or bulbs are switched on and off by the pulses from the multivibrator.
However, one multivibrator is provided to switch a single relay with respect to a single light circuit. Multiple light circuits require plural multivibrators and relays to thereby increase their installation cost.
The present inventor has found the defect of a conventional flasher and therefore invented an adjustable flasher plug.